parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 22 - Thuggee Guards March
(Patch is running down the mountainside barking then running through the forest until he finally finds Feathertopp, Fender and Xiro.) Fender: Look! There's Patch! Where'd he come from? Feathertopp: Why, don't you see? He's come to take us to Vanellope! Fender: Oh. Feathertopp: Come on, fellas! (Later on, Patch, along with Feathertopp, Fender and Xiro are climbing up the mountain to Eris' castle. Fender accidentally slips on a rock and almost falls.) Xiro: I... I... I hope my strength holds out. Fender: I hope your tail holds out! Ohh! (Finally they reach the Castle where they hide behind the rocks.) Xiro: What's That? What's That?! Feathertopp: That's Eris's Castle. Vanellope's in that awful place? Fender: Oh, I hate to think of her in there. We've got to get her out! Feathertopp: Don't cry now. We haven't got the oil can with us, and you've been squeaking enough as it is! Xiro: Who's them? Who's Them?! (Xiro points to the Thuggee Guards marching around the castle gates) Thuggee Guards: Oh-We-Oh! Ee-Yo-Ah! Oh-We-Oh! Ee-Yo-Ah! Feathertopp: I've got a plan to get in there. Xiro: Fine! He's got a plan! Feathertopp: And you're gonna lead us! Xiro: Yeah. Me?! Feathertopp: Yes, you! Xiro: I-I gotta get her outta there?! Fender: That's right! Xiro: Alright! I'll go in for Vanellope. Eris or no Eris! Thuggee Guards or no Thuggee Guards, I'll tear em apart! Ruff! I may not come out alive, but I'm going in there! There's only one thing I want you fellas to do. Feathertopp & Fender: What's that? Xiro: TALK ME OUT OF IT! (Xiro tries to slink away but Feathertopp and Fender stop him.) Feathertopp: Oh no you don't! Fender: Oh no! Xiro: Wait a minute! No! (Meanwhile, in Eris' Chamber, the sand in the hourglass in running quickly. While outside, the boys are trying to figure out a way to get into the castle. Unbeknownst to them, three of the Thuggee Guards have spotted them and are sneaking up behind them. Xiro is the first to spot them. He tries to warn the others but they don't listen. Just then, the Thuggee Guards pounce on them and there is a struggle. Much later, Feathertopp, Fender and Xiro rise up, somehow managing to steal the Thuggee Guards uniforms, just as the rest of them start to march into the castle.) Feathertopp: Come on! I've got another idea! Xiro: Do-Do you think it'll be polite, dropping in like this? Feathertopp & Fender: Come on! (Feathertopp, Fender and Xiro manage to slip in the back of the marching line with Patch behind them. Xiro's tail starts popping out of his disguise and he tries to shove it back in. Luckily, they all manage to get inside as the drawbridge closes. They then back against the wall.) Fender: Where do we go now? Xiro: Yeah. (Patch starts barking at the stairs trying to get their attention. Feathertopp seems to realize what Patch is saying.) Feathertopp: There! Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Movie Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Parts